


Date Night

by orphan_account



Category: Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Fluff, you will never get anything except fluff just accept it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-21
Updated: 2016-10-21
Packaged: 2018-08-23 17:36:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8336737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: brendon plans out a little date for dallon.
(ay i haven't written in a week i'm a piece of shit will this hold you over)





	

Dallon's got a good thing going right now. He's in bed, with Brendon, on the internet, every once in awhile kissing the side of his head and watching him blush. It's a nice recipe for a happy night, and Brendon seems to be enjoying himself immensely. Dallon's just rearranged himself into the pillows when Brendon taps his shoulder and turns his own laptop. Dallon gives him another quick kiss on the cheek, which results in a tiny giggle.

"Right, thank you." Brendon smooches his boyfriend on the lips and continues. "So, I was having a little bit of fun online just now-"

Dallon cuts him off with a fake scandalized look.

"Oh, shut up. Anyways." Brendon's trying not to laugh so he can finish talking, but it's really not working. "So I was on Amazon, and I found some things and I made a wishlist and I thought you might want to take a look at it," he says, trying to be smooth (it comes out a little less than smooth with the suppressed giggling).

Dallon raises his eyebrows a little and takes Brendon's computer gingerly. The wishlist contains a picnic blanket, a bottle of wine, and things of the sort, and when Dallon scrolls through and looks over at Brendon, he sees his boyfriend's goofy grin and puts it together.

"Brendon Urie, are you trying to ask me on a date?" Dallon says.

Brendon just smiles even wider.

"Well, when is this date?" Dallon asks.

"Does tomorrow night work for you?"

"Sure."

 

The next night at about 7pm, Brendon walks into their bedroom wearing a t-shirt and a clip-on bow tie around his neck.

Dallon looks up as Brendon spins around. "What do you think?"

"I didn't know this would be so formal," Dallon says, and Brendon laughs and takes off the bow tie. 

"Nah, just put on a t-shirt or something. You don't need an evening gown." Dallon snorts.

 

Brendon drives (obviously) and doesn't tell Dallon where they're heading, however much he may ask. 

"Okay, close your eyes," Brendon orders about thirty minutes into the drive, which Dallon reluctantly does.

"If you're going to shove me out of the car and just drive away, I won't be very happy."

"Don't worry, it won't be that bad."

Ten minutes later, when Dallon opens his eyes, he finds out that they're at the beach in Venice. 

Brendon seems to have gone through the whole list he created on Amazon, complete with dinner looking out over the water, staring at the stars, and cuddling much too affectionately for a public beach. 

All in all, an excellent date night.

**Author's Note:**

> HEY!!! IM A PIECE OF FUCKING GARBAGE!!!! I HAVENT WRITTEN IN A WEEK!!! I DEEPLY APOLOGIZE!!! FUCK!!!!!
> 
> in other news, my birthday was yesterday! @CloseTheGoddamnDoorSWAT wrote me the sweetest thing i've ever read and it made me the happiest little bean and i love them and please go read their stuff bc they're the best friend i've ever had (Frankie i know you're reading this ilysm)
> 
> in OTHER other news, i'm starting to figure out my gender, call me Patrick and use they/them until further notice <3
> 
> (leave me comments i'm lonely and i love you)


End file.
